Melody of the heart
by Kiriin
Summary: Where Arthur loves a blind pianist, Alfred. Something drama/fluffish because I felt like it.


You'd always been amazed of his skills. The way his fingers would easily find the right keys to compose the sweetest melody you could ever imagine.

The sweet, light tones of Alfred's playing had woke you up that morning. You slowly walked up to him and sat down next to him on the piano crutch. "You've been practicing a lot again, right Alfred?" You asked, laying your hand on his shoulder like you always did.

He lifted his head slowly, his empty, glassy eyes looking right at you, while you know that he isn't able to see you. A smile appeared on his face and he nodded, turning back to the piano. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I felt like playing."

You smiled sadly, squeezing Alfred's shoulder softly. "You should've slept, won't you get tired?"

"But Arthur.. You know my big recital is coming closer.. I need to practice." He said in protest, hitting some keys, as expected they sounded perfect as they blend together.

"I know, but don't overdo yourself." You told him, leaning your head on his shoulder as you pecked him a kiss on his cheek. "You know I hate it to see you all worn-out."

Alfred laughed softly at that, turning his head slightly so your cheeks brushed. "Arthur.. You'll come see me right?"

With that you lifted yourself off of Alfred's shoulder. "Oi, of course I'll come see you, did you think I wouldn't?" You tried to sound as offended as possible, but you knew Alfred could just feel that you were actually smiling at him.

"No.. I just wanted to be sure."

Slowly you laid your head back onto his shoulder, your arms wrapping around his waist. "Play something Alfred."

And of course, he didn't mind playing something for you. It was a song you never heard him play before, the melody was slightly dark, it made you shiver. The way Alfred played, the intense emotions that could be written off of his face, it kind of scared you. The song made you feel distant, lonely even.

The way he hit the keys with such an incredible force and speed, you were once again amazed he managed to play without making a single mistake.

Once he was done playing you turned his head by cupping his cheeks. "Something wrong?" You asked him, looking at him in worry.

"I wish I could see you right now Arthur.." Alfred said, you could hear the clear tremble in his voice. "I wish I could see how you're looking at me right now.."

You bit your lip, your eyes tearing up at Alfred's words. You knew that there was nothing you could do about his blindness.. "A-Alfred.."

"But it's okay Arthur.. as long as you're here with me I'm fine." He moved his hands up to wrap around your neck as he leaned in, you didn't hesitate to move forward to press your lips together with his. For some reason he always knew how to find the way to his lips.

You'd been in love with Alfred since the first time you heard him play at the talent show at school. Days after you would spend almost every day standing at the window, listening and watching him play. And you'd always wondered why he never noticed you, until the day you walked up to him.

"I love the way you play.."

Alfred had just smiled without looking up from the keys. "Thank you, I really appreciate that."

You had been finding it a little weird he didn't take the effort to look up at you. Curiously you sat down next to him on the piano crutch. "I've been listening to your plays for a few days now.. You never noticed me?"

"Oh I did, I could already sense someone's been watching me.." He replied, still not looking up. His fingertips slowly caressed the ivory keys of the piano. "But, I've never seen you.."

"But you can look at me if you want.. " You said with a small chuckle, leaning a little closer to the other. "I promise you won't get an heart attack by looking at me!"

He chuckled as well, but shook his head. "I'd love to look at you, but I can't.."

"Eh? Why not?"

Then, finally he lifted his head up, you stared straight into a pair of empty, white eyes. You gasped in shock, covering you mouth as you saw that, Alfred was blind.

"Tell me.. Would you like to hear another song?" He asked, smiling at you brightly. "I'm sure I can play whatever you want to hear!"

His enthusiasm touched you deeply. The rest of that day you spend at Alfred's side, he even learnt you the easiest song he could think of. He held your hands and pressed you fingers on the right keys until you could play along with him. He played every song you requested from him, which he played without any mistake.

That memory was still so clear in your mind, even though it had been more than 5 … or even 6 years ago, when they were still in high school. Since that day, you had always been at Alfred's side, until one day Alfred confessed to you, that's when you became lovers.

Loving a blind guy hadn't been the easiest thing in life, but Alfred wasn't only the most talented blind piano player he knew, he was the sweetest, most caring guy he ever met.

Once your lips parted for Alfred to deepen that needy kiss, you'd forget the world around you for a little while. Until you'd open your eyes and see the stream of tears drip down Alfred's cheeks.

If you could make a wish, you wouldn't wish for world peace, or all those other cliché wishes. You'd wish for Alfred to be able to see how beautiful the world around him was.

The white room where his pitch black piano was standing, the glassy morning sun that shone through the window and lit the room so it shone. And.. to see you, to see who was the one that loved him most in this world. 


End file.
